Dune, Riles
"I’m giving you one of the most promising young candidates that Starfleet Intelligence has to offer." - Fleet Admiral Elinn Zorin Riles Dune is the Intelligence Officer of the ''USS Belfast''. __TOC__ = Stats = Full Name: Riles Thor Dune Nickname/Alias: None Rank: Ensign Serial Number: 85LL31T DOB: April 15, 2368 (236804.15) POB: [Redacted]Florida, Earth = Appearance = Race: Human Age: 24 Gender: Male Telepathic Status: None Height: 5'10" Hair Color: Medium Brown Hair Length: Semi-Short Eye Color: Deep Blue Skin Tone: Olive Identifying Marks: Slash marks and electrical burns around his torso and on the outside of his forearms. Build: Athletic Carriage: Typically loose and relaxed. Handedness: Right Attire: Bottom layer of torso clothing is always long sleeves. = Family = Relationship Status: Single Father: Jeremiah R. Dune [Starfleet Marine, captain; resigned] Mother: Thora J. Dune [Starfleet Science Officer, botanist; resigned] Siblings: Jeremiah "J.J." J. Dune (elder brother) Cassidy G. Dune (younger sister) = Hobbies, Habits, Interests, and Skills = Hobbies [non-disclosed]* *Individual refused to disclose any information on selected topic Habits [redacted]* *Following information is only available to individual's command due to sensitive nature: * He keeps a small phaser at the small of his back and a miniaturized stun handle on the side of his boot, only capable of administering the equivalent to a level 2 stun to close victims 3 times. * During after hours, he will do at least 1 random walkabout on the ship, usually between 2200 and 0300. Interests [non-disclosed]* *Individual refused to disclose any information on selected topic Notable Skills Speaking and reading Romulan (Adept) Speaking and reading Klingon (Beginner) Speaking Orion (mostly curses) Hacking sophisticated systems SIGINT collection/jamming Interrogation Espionage Unarmed combat Captivity Survival = Personality = Academy Evaluation Riles Dune is very dedicated to his job, though will not discuss details until he is sure of their credibility. He seems to always be thinking ahead of a problem trying to foresee outcomes. He shows concern for fellow Starfleet personnel, being as involved as necessary to understand them. However, he does not form strong bonds with fellows. Will disclose very little information regarding his personal life, save for what is already public knowledge. When not on a mission or directly working on an assignment, Dune displays typically calm, carefree, and jovial attitudes. When on mission or working on an assignment, Dune's behavior is unpredictable and dependent on the direction a situation is taking or he wants it to go. Notes: Has shown signs of discomfort during Holodeck simulations. = History = Early life (2368-2383) Riles Dune grew up on an orange grove in redacted Florida, Earth, with his father, mother, and two siblings. [Non-disclosed] *Refuses to discuss personal youth history. Recovery Report (2383-2385) Stardate: 238304.20 Hubert Garten and nephew Riles Dune exit the Sol System for the Bokra System aboard the Antares-Class vessel, Yonder Cloud, for a 3 month merchant cruise. Stardate: 238304.28 Later information indicates Yonder Cloud was attacked by Romulan slavers. Stardate: 238305.06 Yonder Cloud Never arrived at Bokra and was declared missing. Stardate: 238402.04 USS New Hampshire picks up a life pod signal 3 lightyears from Starbase 23. Aboard was the missing person; Hubert Garten. He and his nephew, Riles Dune, were taken prisoner by Romulan slave trader Deletham Terrh'vnau aboard a Garavel-Class vessel. Visible signs of recent torture. Followed the local warp signature to the Neutral Zone. Hubert Garten was returned to Earth and was reunited with his family. Stardate: 238410.04 Starfleet pulls off from the search near the Neutral Zone. Stardate: 238512.16-238503.11 Starfleet receives cryptic messages later deciphered by Captain Robert Falcon of the USS Yorktown. Messages contained information on Riles Dune's whereabouts. Stardate: 238507.19 Capt. Robert Falcon makes contact with Riles Dune. Extraction not permitted. Stardate: 238509.30 Starfleet strikes Deletham Terrh'vnau's base in Federation territory. Deletham Terrh'vnau death unconfirmed. 15 Romulan slavers captured, 12 killed, 4 unconfirmed. Freed 15 prisoners. 3 did not survive encounter. Riles Dune was kept under observation for a few days before being returned to his family on Earth. Academy Years (2388-2392) After careful consideration, the sponsorship of Capt. Robert Falcon, and the approval of Fleet Admiral Elinn Zorin, Riles Dune's application was accepted. Dune was accepted into the Intelligence branch after displaying dedication and high performance scores on entry to the field. Graduated from Starfleet Academy with Intelligence Honors. Starbase 39-Sierra (239212.28 - 239304.25) Temporarily assigned as Intelligence Officer. USS Belfast (239304.28 - Present) Assigned as the Chief Intelligence Officer by Fleet Admiral Elinn Zorin. 'Missions' 239305.13: Improving Horvok IV (239305.13 - 239307.03‎) *LtCmdr. Eerie and Ens. Dune were charged with overseeing the construction of Horvok IV's hangar. Were temporarily charged with overseeing a rescue operation after a mine collapse, trapping 5 crew members. Successfully completed construction of the hangar. 239307.18: Rescue Captain Calderan (239307.18 - ??????.??) * Career Summary = Gallery = Dune wave.png Rilesdune02 copy.png Dune Siblings.jpg|Left to right: Cassie, AJ, Riles Duneparents.jpg|Dune's parents: Alexander and Jane Category:Intelligence Officers Category:USS Belfast Category:Player Character Category:USS Belfast Characters